


Camshafts and Camus

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, to continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak gets a new neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camshafts and Camus

He’s staring again.

The man across the hall has beautiful eyes. Hell, he has beautiful everything. Castiel lets his eyes rake down his lean frame, pausing at the highlights. He’s covered in constellation upon constellation of freckle, his shoulders wide under his thin Led Zeppelin t-shirt. What’s more, the man has a killer ass.

Castiel has to shake his head to tear his eyes away.

The man just moved in; his name is Winchester, or something. Anna said he was nice, had a kid brother at Stanford. Apparently, the man is a mechanic in town, though she thinks it’s only temporary.

Still, Castiel isn’t objecting.

His eyes are focused on the man’s shoulder blades when he spins around, his eyes wide with surprise when he catches Castiel mid-step.

“Whoa,” he mutters. If Castiel’s not mistaken, his cheeks turn a little peachy. “Uh, sorry man, I’ll hurry up.”

Castiel shakes his head in hopes to clear any misbehaving thoughts. “No, it’s fine. Take your time,” he replies.

Instead of proceeding, however, the man fixates him with a cursory raise of his brows. After a moment, his lips quirk in grin and he smacks his hands together. “Anna!”

Okay, now Castiel’s confused. “What?”

“You’re Anna’s brother, right? The dreamy one?” Castiel’s eyes widen almost simultaneously with Dean’s, their cheeks reddening scarlet instantly. “I, uh-”

“No, it’s… um-”

They pause, both men simply staring at each other before Dean’s flustered expression relaxes into an easy grin. He holds out a hand, the other moving to ruffle his hair, probably out of nervous habit.

Castiel takes it.

“I’m Dean,” he mutters, his eyes bright as he fixates Castiel with an earnest grin. “I, uh, just moved in last week so can we just sort of forget that I called you dreamy?”

Castiel laughs. “Already forgotten.” He pulls his hand back before smiling. “I’m Cas, by the way. Cas Novak.”

After an awkward pause and even more awkward staring, Dean breaks into a raucous laugh.

“What? What is it?” Castiel tilts his head, completely befuddled by Dean’s change in mood.

“I can’t believe I called you dreamy, man.” He pauses to wipe a tear from his eye. “And you just went with it, oh my God!”

Castiel feels the giggles bubble up his throat before he can even think of quelling them. In an instant, he’s holding his sides, clamoring up the stairs beside Dean and falling clumsily against his door. After he rights himself, he catches Dean staring at him with something akin to… interest.

“What?” Castiel asks again.

“Nothing,” Dean replies. After a minute, however, his features soften. “It’s nice to meet you, Cas.”

Castiel feels himself returning the smile, his lips moving of their own accord.

“You too, Dean.”


End file.
